The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacture for semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices fabricated with high-density patterns having an ultrafine width(s) and gap(s), as well as methods of manufacturing such semiconductor devices.
Contemporary semiconductor devices are very densely integrated with increasing small elements and corresponding layout features. As a result, high-density patterns separated by ultrafine gaps (or widths) are increasingly required. Indeed, contemporary requirements for ultrafine patterning are pushing beyond the resolution limit of conventional photolithography processes. Accordingly, there is an ongoing demand for technology and design improvements capable of forming high-density patterns while remaining within the resolution limits of conventional photolithography processes.